Always
by ErisMalfoy1990
Summary: When Harry is entered into the Twiwizard Tournament he asks the goblins for help, and to his surprise they are more than happy to. Slash Dark!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **No beta, all mistakes are my own. Some warnings: Slash, possible mpreg (haven't decide on that yet, but more than likely), language, Dark!Harry, character death, and bashing of various characters.

As for pairings, well, most are undecided as of now, and the ones that are decided well, those will be a surprise!

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p>A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.<p>

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out—"Harry Potter. "

Harry sat there, aware that every head in the Great Hall had turned to look at him. He was stunned. He felt numb. He was surely dreaming. He had not heard correctly. There was no applause. A buzzing, as though of angry bees, was starting to fill the Hall; some students were standing up to get a better look at Harry as he sat, frozen, in his seat.

Up at the top table, Professor McGonagall had got to her feet and swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear toward her, frowning slightly. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione; beyond them, he saw the long Gryffindor table all watching him, open mouthed.

"I didn't put my name in," Harry said blankly. "You know I didn't."

Both of them stared just as blankly back.

At the top table, Professor Dumbledore had straightened up, nodding to Professor McGonagall. "Harry Potter!" he called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

"Go on," Hermione whispered, giving Harry a slight push.

Harry got to his feet, trod on the hem of his robes, and stumbled slightly. He set off up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. It felt like an immensely long walk; the top table didn't seem to be getting any nearer at all, and he could feel hundreds and hundreds of eyes upon him, as though each were a searchlight. The buzzing grew louder and louder. After what seemed like an hour, he was right in front of Dumbledore, feeling the stares of all the teachers upon him.

"Well... Through the door, Harry," said Dumbledore. He wasn't smiling.

Harry moved off along the teachers' table. Hagrid was seated right at the end. He did not wink at Harry, or wave, or give any of his usual signs of greeting. He looked completely astonished and stared at Harry as he passed like everyone else. Harry went through the door out of the Great Hall and found himself in a smaller room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite him. The faces in the portraits turned to look at him as he entered. He saw a wizened witch flit out of the frame of her picture and into the one next to it, which contained a wizard with a walrus mustache. The wizened witch started whispering in his ear. Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the fire. They looked strangely impressive, silhouetted against the flames. Krum, hunched-up and brooding, was leaning against the mantelpiece, slightly apart from the other two. Cedric was standing with his hands behind his back, staring into the fire. Fleur Delacour looked around when Harry walked in and threw back her sheet of long, silvery hair.

"What is it?" she said. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

She thought he had come to deliver a message. Harry didn't know how to explain what had just happened. He just stood there, looking at the three champions. It struck him how very tall all of them were. There was a sound of scurrying feet behind him, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen... Lady, "he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. "May I introduce-incredible though it may seem-the fourth Triwizard champion?"

Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Harry. Cedric looked nonplussed. He looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said.

Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric was still looking politely bewildered. Fleur frowned. "But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. "E cannot compete. 'E is too young. "

"Well... It is amazing, "said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry."But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet... I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage... It's down in the rules, you're obliged... Harry will just have to do the best he—"

Harry stopped listening. He had already known that nothing good was going to come of his name being on that parchment. Now according to Bagman, he was _obliged_ to compete. He didn't want to compete. Harry knew though, that if he was to say that to the other occupants of the room they wouldn't believe him, after all they all wanted to be there didn't they?

Considering all of his _friends _and the teachers' reactions, he saw no help on that front either. And it was like he could ask the ministry for help; they were the ones that organized the competition. Who did that leave him? Sirius, his Godfather who had dementors ordered to suck out his soul? Remus, a werewolf that was afraid of confrontation? No, Harry had no one who he could count on to help him. Just like always.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **No beta, so all mistakes are my own. Some warnings: Slash, language, possible mpreg, character death, Dark!Harry, and some bashing.

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well," said the Fat Lady, "Violet's just told me everything. Who's just been chosen as school champion, then?"<p>

"Balderdash," said Harry dully.

"It most certainly isn't!" said the pale witch indignantly.

"No, no, Vi, it's the password," said the Fat Lady soothingly, and she swung forward on her hinges to let Harry into the common room. The blast of noise that met Harry's ears when the portrait opened almost knocked him backward. Next thing he knew, he was being wrenched inside the common room by about a dozen pairs of hands, and was facing the whole of Gryffindor House, all of whom were screaming, applauding, and whistling.

"You should've told us you'd entered!" bellowed Fred; he looked half annoyed, half deeply impressed.

"How did you do it without getting a beard? Brilliant!" roared George.

"I didn't," Harry said. "I don't know how-"

But Angelina had now swooped down upon him, "Oh if it couldn't be me, at least it's a Gryffindor-"

"You'll be able to pay back Diggory for that last Quidditch match, Harry!" shrieked Katie Bell, another of the Gryffindor Chasers. "We've got food, Harry, come and have some-"

"I'm not hungry, I had enough at the feast-"

But nobody wanted to hear that he wasn't hungry; nobody wanted to hear that he hadn't put his name in the goblet; not one single person seemed to have noticed that he wasn't at all in the mood to celebrate... Lee Jordan had unearthed a Gryffindor banner from somewhere, and he insisted on draping it around Harry like a cloak. Harry couldn't get away; whenever he tried to sidle over to the staircase up to the dormitories, the crowd around him closed ranks, forcing another butterbeer on him, stuffing crisps and peanuts into his hands... Everyone wanted to know how he had done it, how he had tricked Dumbledore's Age Line and managed to get his name into the goblet...

"I didn't," he said, over and over again, "I don't know how it happened." But for all the notice anyone took, he might just as well not have answered at all.

"I'm tired!" he bellowed finally, after nearly half an hour. "No, seriously, George-I'm going to bed-"

Insisting that he needed to sleep, and almost flattening the little Creevey brothers as they attempted to waylay him at the foot of the stairs, Harry managed to shake everyone off and climb up to the dormitory as fast as he could. To his great relief, he found Ron was lying on his bed asleep, but Ron wasn't the only one in the dorm. Neville was sitting on his bed reading a book, still fully dressed. He looked up when Harry slammed the door behind him.

"Become too much?" Neville asked quietly.

"Oh hello, " Harry said cautiously. Harry suddenly became aware of how ridiculous he must look; he was still wearing the scarlet Gryffindor banner that Lee had tied around him. He hastened to take it off, but it was knotted very tightly. Neville stood up to help him remove the banner after watching him struggle to remove it.

"So," he said when they had finally removed the banner and thrown it into a corner. "I was actually waiting for you; there was something I need to talk to you about."

Harry eyed him, wondering if he was going to get a lecture from his usually shy dorm mate. "Oh, what about?"

Apparently sensing Harry's reluctance, Neville gave him a reassuring smile. "It's about your name coming out of the goblet—"

Harry turned away from him, tired of having to explain himself. "I didn't enter in the tournament Neville."

"I know," Harry looked back at him in surprise. "That wasn't what I want to talk about though, not really." He looked pointedly at Ron. "Maybe we could sit on my bed; it'll be a bit more comfortable then standing here." He suggested.

"Sure." Harry said, following Neville to sit on his bed, curious to what this could be about. Harry was ashamed to realize he had never sat on Neville's bed, or had a personal conversation with just the two of them. He had always counted Neville as a friend, but he wasn't even sure if he knew the boy well enough to call him that.

Neville pulled his curtains closed, and then brought his wand out and cast a silencing spell. Harry was amazed at the ease that Neville had cast the spell; he usually had so much trouble in class. Giving Harry another of his smiles, he asked, "Harry do you know who your Magical Guardian is?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but I would assume it was my muggle aunt."

"She couldn't be, only magical beings can be a Magical Guardian, but that wasn't why I asked. I already know who it is, but I have always wondered if you knew." He gave Harry a sheepish smile. "Sorry, getting off topic. Let me warn you, everything I want to talk about with you, will probably need some explanation."

"I'm sure I won't care, this seems like something serious." Harry told him.

Neville nodded. "Yeah, it is important, really you should have been told this before, but I wasn't sure if you knew and didn't care, or just didn't know. I've tried to ask before, but Ron and Hermione always drag you off before I could ask."

Several emotions went through Harry at the mention of his supposed best friends, but he just shrugged them off, whatever Neville was trying to say seemed to be important. "Sorry about that, they're a bit possessive." He laughed, but it was forced. "So what were you saying about my Magical Guardian?"

"Oh right." Neville said, trying to remember where he left off. "Right, okay. So your aunt isn't your Magical Guardian, but she is your guardian when you're not at school because you're parents died. Take me for example, my Gran is my guardian all year, because even though my parents are sick, she is still magical and can take responsibility for me, even while I'm at school. But for orphans, when you're at school, your Magical Guardian is the Headmaster."

Neville had rambled but Harry had still understood what he was telling him, but it didn't stop him from exclaiming, "What!" very loudly.

Neville chuckled. "It's a good thing I put up a silencing spell."

Harry laughed a little, but he was still too shocked to find it funny. "Are you telling me that Dumbledore is responsible for me while I'm in school, like a parent would be?"

Neville nodded, happy that Harry had understood his rambling. "Yes, essentially. He isn't supposed to give you money for the trolley, or anything like that, but say, when you are injured, well he is supposed to make sure you're okay, and he's supposed to make sure you keep up with your grades."

"So really, it's not that different then now."

Neville nodded, but then shook his head. "Yes and no. He is doing everything that's required, but only just. He's doing the bare minimum. Has he ever suggested tutoring, or offered to help with a subject?" Harry shook his head. "When we had to choose classes for third year, did he help you with that decision?" Harry shook his head again. "What about potions? Has he ever offered to help with that? He's famous for his advances in alchemy, but he never tried to help you in that class either, did he?" Harry shook his head again.

"Neville, earlier it sounded like this had something to do with the tournament…." Harry leadingly asked.

"Right, yeah that's why I finally thought I should bring this up. I've noticed how the Headmaster never really helped you when you get in these situations, and I doubted this time would be any different."

Harry sighed. "No, he defiantly didn't help."

"Figured as much." Neville said. "Anyways, that's one of the reasons I needed to talk to you. As your Magical Guardian, Dumbledore has the ability to break any magical contracts that are created while you are at school."

Harry's eyes widened. "Are you saying early, when he kept asking and shaking me, he could have been getting me out of this mess!"

"Yeah, and since he didn't, no one's going to believe that you didn't enter the tournament willingly since Dumbledore's made no attempt to break the contract."

"That bastard!" Harry hissed.

Neville nodded, and then asked. "Uh, do you want me tell you the rest later? It's going to make you angrier probably."

Harry shook his head, trying to rein in his emotions and magic. "No, you might as well tell me tonight."

And Neville did.


End file.
